L'apparence peut être trompeuse
by Kajol Malfoy
Summary: harry a été vaincu par Voldemort, mais ce dernier ne l'a pas tué. Quelqu'un le sauve apres que harry soit presque mort des tortures de Voldemort. HPLM


Titre : L'apparence peut être trompeuse.

Disclaimer: Tout le monde sait que tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et tout le tralala qui va avec.

Rating : T ou K+

L'auteur : Djamila-Snape

Bêta correctrice : Gryffondor

Résume : Harry a été vaincu par Voldemort, mais ce dernier ne l'a pas tue. Quelqu'un le sauve après que Harry soit presque mort des tortures de Voldemort.

Couple : HP-LM

_Attention :_ Ceci contient des relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes vous faites ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez partir ou rester.

Bonne lecture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_L'apparence peut être trompeuse_

_1re partie :_

Harry Potter était dans un cachot sombre et humide. Il était la depuis quelques heures. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, qu moment où Voldemort avait lance ce sort et qu'il n'avait pas pu l'esquiver il avait pense au début qu'il allait être tue, mais en voyant, que le sort ultime tardait il avait su qu'il n'allait pas avoir une mort sans douleur. Le Lord voudrait sûrement ce venger de toutes ces défaites. Harry n'avait pas pense que la batailla finale passe aussi tôt.

-------------------Flash Back--------------------

Ils étaient en cours quand on entendit une immense explosion retentir dans toute l'école. Cet explosion en question était la première protection de l'école qui avait rendu l'âme. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de s'organiser un peu avant que les dernières protections ne soient également détruites. La bataille dura longtemps avant que le duel Harry Potter vs lord Voldemort ne déboute. Apres un combat acharne Harry perdit le duel et fut emmène dans les cachots du manoir Jedusor.

-----------------Fin Flash Back------------------

Et voila que maintenant, il attendait, qu'on vienne le chercher pour l'emmener droit a son bourreau et a sa future mort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD

La porte du cachot Nr°8 s'ouvrit pour laisser apercevoir un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux vert émeraude.

McNair, Mangemort de son état, venait chercher le garçon pour le ramène a son maître, qui était impatient de pouvoir s'amuser avec ce dernier. Cependant son maître ne lui avait pas interdit d'utilise la magie sur le gosse, il se fit donc un grand plaisir de le réveille avec un « Epoumonas ».

La réaction de Harry fut immédiate, il ouvrit les yeux et se tien le cou avec les deux mains, ouvrit la bouche pour avoir un peu d'air, mais ça lui fut impossible. Le Mangemort arrêta le sort quand Harry commençait à virer au rouge vif. Harry, après que le sort ce soit arrête, haletait fortement en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ca faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que McNair venait tout les jours le chercher pour le ramène à son maître, mais comme bon Mangemort il lui lançait un sort avant de le conduire a sa destination. McNair voulu donc l'emmène à Voldemort qui l'attendait comme a son habitude mais fut interrempu par un autre Mangemort que Harry ne reconnut pas.

-McNair le maître a dit que tu prenais trop de temps a ramène le gamin. Il a dit pour que tu montes et que je lui ramène le gosse.

-Bien. Je monte.

McNair allait partir quand le Mangemort ce tourna vers lui :

-Oh et McNair…

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et dit :

-Oui ?

-Oubliettes. Stupefix.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Mais il n'eut le temps d'y penser d'avantage que le Mangemort s'approcha de lui et lui lança un sort. Harry se sentit tout fatigue encore plus que d'habitude et s'endormi profondément. Le Mangemort sourit, le libera de ces chaines, le prit dans ces bras et transplana dans un manoir splendide. Il monta vite les escaliers et entra dans une pièce qui s'avéra être une chambre et mit le garçon sur le lit, il appella un elfe pour qu'il le soigne et ressorti. Il ferma la porte avec un puissant sort et transplana dans le manoir Jedusor. Il retourna dans les cachots la ou se trouvait encore McNair.

-Enervatum. McNair. , cria le Mangemort :

-Où est le gosse, espèce d'incopetant.

Celui-ci ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait la dit :

-Je…je ne sais pas. J'étais venu cherche le gosse je crois et après je ne sais plus.

-Et maintenant tu as perdu le gosse et le maître va être furieux.

-Non, Lucius s'il te plait ne dit rien il va me tuer s'il sait que c'est moi qui l'ai perdu.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème McNair.

Lucius parti alors a la salle du trône pour dire la mauvaise nouvelle a son maître, en espérant qu'en se réveillant le gosse ne panique pas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Bonjour tout le monde. Alors voici la two shot que j'avais dit que j'écrirais. Elle n'est pas corrige, car je l'ai envoie a ma correctrice, mais elle ne me l'as toujours pas envoie donc quand j'aurais la correction je vous le mettrai corrige. Voila, je vous souhaite a tous une TRèS BONNE ANNéE.


End file.
